


Где-то на берегу реки

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Притаился себе в кустах, а тут…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то на берегу реки

Конн затаился в кустах, услышав шаги на тропинке - беглому рабу стоит опасаться любого шороха. Затаив дыхание, он прислушивался, умения охотника не исчезли за годы рабства. Вот человек прошёл рядом с его укрытием. Шаги быстрые и лёгкие, как у охотника, вот они потоптались на месте и … всплеск воды.   
Теперь можно осторожно выглянуть из-за ветвей. По совсем недавно гладкой поверхности реки плыл человек. Плыл в открытую – вовсю плескаясь водой. Конн ощутил только зависть – он не мог вот так просто плюхнутся в воду и плыть, не таясь и не опасаясь привлечь чьи-то взгляды. А сегодня день был душный и жаркий, солнце палило, а от зноя нельзя было скрыться даже в тени деревьев. Сейчас солнце уже клонилось к закату, но облегчения это не приносило – потная туника липла к распаренному телу. А желанная прохладная вода была так близко, манила искупаться и прополоскать грязную одежду. Но нет – нельзя – надо терпеть.  
Человек тем временем проплыл больше середины реки, ненадолго отдался течению и повернул обратно. Видно он хорошо знал это место, так как уверенно встал на ноги и начал выбираться из воды. Теперь Конн мог спокойно его рассмотреть: вечернее солнце подчёркивало каждую жилку и мышцы молодого тела, делало цвет загорелой кожи более насыщенным. Тело молодое, поджарое, волосы были длинноваты для римлянина, вязь шрамов от плетей. Молодой человек повернулся лицом к беглецу – лицо было не римским, и одно ухо подрезано – так помечали рабов, пытавшихся бежать. На груди и руках виднелись татуировки. Это был бритт. И что-то было в нём знакомое, что-то из далёкого прошлого. Парень взял с берега тунику, снова вошёл в воду, чтобы прополоскать ткань. Движения были резкими, брызги летели во все стороны.. Мускулы играли в лучах солнца.  
Вдруг молодой брит встряхнул волосами и насторожился, секунду спустя Конн и сам услышал: со стороны виллы вновь слышались шаги. И как только утром этот бережок показался Конну тихим и надёжным убежищем? На этот раз поступь была тяжелая, пришаркивающая. Человек приближался медленно и долго. Бритт в воде внимательно прислушивался к шагам, но ни бежать, ни прятаться не собирался. Лишь отжал воду из туники и снова раздражённо встряхнул волосами. И это действие вновь показалось Кону слишком знакомым. Он вновь пробежал глазами по чертам лица. Этого не могло быть! Имя вспыхнуло белым светом одновременно с окриком из зарослей:  
-Эска, ты здесь?-   
Эска – это действительно был Эска! Но, как? На Конна нахлынули забытые чувства. Радость узнавания, сомнения и удивление – слишком неожиданно было встретить кого-то очень близкого и любимого из прошлого. В последний раз он видел Эску около ворот цирка. Его, избитого и со связанными руками, вытащили из клети для рабов и волокли к воротам. Конн тогда хотел закричать, позвать Эску, привлечь его внимание, но не мог – больное иссохшее горло выдало только какой-то скрежет. Он отчаянно дёргал верёвку, которой он был привязан. Эска, несмотря на пинки двух громил, пытался вывернуться и брыкаться, но силы были не на его стороне. Конн не сводил глаз с открытой створки ворот, натянутая верёвка до крови впилась в руки. Через некоторое время мимо прошли те двое громил. Вид у них был довольный - бритт хорошо слышал, что сделка была очень удачной, и, что ланиста наверняка выставит спесивого дикаря в первые же игры, чтобы хоть как-то возместить себе затраты. В тот же день Конна вместе с другими рабами увели в загородное поместье. Уже там он узнал, что гладиаторские игры состоялись лишь несколько дней спустя. Он думал, что его друг уже мёртв. Он даже не знал, видел ли тот его тогда – это было так важно.  
А тут Конн видел живого, повзрослевшего, здорового Эску и даже без свежих следов плети. Не прячется и не в бегах. Конн еле сдержал порыв выскочить из укрытия, обнять, заглянуть в лицо, удостовериться, что его глаза не ошибаются. 

На берег вышел обладатель голоса: молодой мужчина, красивый, стройный, со смуглой кожей. Он сразу направился к воде, сильно хромая и опираясь на палку.   
Эска был рабом, значит и этот человек тоже раб – почему-то решил Конн. Наверно потому, как Эска спокойно встретил взгляд и вышел навстречу из воды. Чистая и длинная туника на незнакомце выдавала ту категорию рабов, которую Конн презирал особо – образованные. Кем был этот раб в доме – библиотекарем, секретарём или учителем детей? Скольких он таких повидал за годы рабства, те смотрели на других рабов свысока. Конн чуть ли не в голос фыркнул от отвращения.  
Поравнявшись с бриттом, пришедший раб начал что-то сердито негромко выговаривать. Конн слышал его голос, но разобрать слова не мог. Эска на упрёки так знакомо набычился (чем снова подтвердил догадку Конна), отрицательно мотал головой и что-то отрывисто отвечал. Домашний раб начинал всё заново – но Эска не хотел соглашаться. Казалось, ни того, ни другого не смущало, что один из них совершенно наг, а другой одет. Устав спорить, смуглокожий раб вздохнул и громко произнёс:  
\- Ох, Эска. Ну сколько раз тебе говорить! –   
Он повернулся в сторону Конна и сделал несколько шагов, потом неуклюже сел на траву, вытянув больную ногу. На Эску он больше не смотрел. Бритт медленно подошёл следом, огляделся вокруг. Потом, будто вспомнив, посмотрел на свою тунику, которую всё ещё держал руке, расправил её, встряхнул и, покосившись глазом на собеседника, бросил на траву. Эска пару раз переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом плавно сел рядом. Домашний раб пододвинулся ближе к бритту, пару раз толкнул его плечом. Слегка, так делают с близкими людьми. Эска поначалу ещё держал напряжение, но после второго толчка расслабился, плечи опустились. А затем, чуть поменяв положение тела, Эска приткнулся плечом к другому человеку. Они молчали, оба смотрели в сторону реки, как будто не было ничего интереснее, чем отражающиеся в зеркале воды облака и лес противоположного берега, шума листвы и гудения лягушек. Вечернее мягкое солнце грело их плечи и окрашивало их тела в золотистый цвет.  
Конн не спускал глаз с этих двоих, он чувствовал ревность: Эска, живой и такой знакомый сидит вот так – близко, но не с ним, а рядом с чужаком. А ведь когда и они вдвоём сидели точно также – рядышком. Вспомнилось то чувство, когда ценишь близость и доверие другого человека. Когда даже слов не надо, не надо смотреть друг на друга, и вот такое лёгкое касание друг друга заменяет всё. Это всё уже было. Когда-то давно - ещё до рабства, и тогда казалось, что так будет всегда.

Они сидели так довольно долго: двое на берегу и один в кустах. Конн вздрогнул, когда на позади него вновь раздался топот ног. Британец поморщился – наверняка это римлянин или раб – кто ещё будет так топать и пыхтеть. На открытое место выскочил мальчик в простой тунике. Ещё на бегу он прокричал:  
\- Господин, господин. –   
Он обращался к хромому человеку, которого Конн ранее принял за раба. Что дальше громко тараторил мальчишка, он уже не слушал.  
Конн снова был поражён. Этот человек – господин, римлянин? Но почему он так по-дружески обращается с Эской? И почему сам Эска так спокойно, с доверием относится к нему? К римлянину, к хозяину? Как он может вот так просто сидеть рядом с ним? Наконец римлянин прервал тираду мальчика парой слов:  
\- Достаточно. Иди.  
Тот перевёл дыхание, развернулся и бросился бегом обратно по тропинке, а хромоногий проводил его взглядом и произнёс:  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что этот мальчишка вне стен просто ходить не может - только бегать, - и, немного помолчав, добавил - Ну, что? Пойдём домой!  
Эска вздохнул, нехотя поднялся на ноги. Надел набедренную повязку, перекинул через плечо тунику. А потом взял с земли палку и протянул руку римлянину, чтобы помочь подняться. Римлянин на секунду взглянул бритту в глаза и только потом протянул свою. Эска легко поставил его на ноги. Они стояли на расстоянии руки друг от друга, Эска качнул головой, вздохнул и пожал плечами, и оба тихонько засмеялись.  
Затем Эска подставил своё плечо хромоногому, тот по дружески сжал его – для них это было привычным. Вот так вдвоём, рядом и в уютном молчании, они и направились по тропинке.   
Конн притаился, когда они проходили мимо его убежища. Солнце уже заходило, а ему надо было решить, что делать дальше.


End file.
